reactionwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Excentriv Míxia
Excentriv Míxia 'is one of the major central characters and originally an antagonist and an eventual antihero of the series, ''Reaction War. As the original main antagonist of the Tournament Saga up until his defeat, Excentriv wanted nothing more than to kill people. Along with being the arch-rival with the main character, Blu, he is the younger brother of Maxim Míxia, the nephew of both Lou Míxia, original owner of the Judgment Gauntlet, and Nina Tatlian, cousin to Zena Míxia and is one of the most powerful characters in the series. Initially as the main antagonist of the first saga, Excentriv was brutal, only wanting to kill. He gained an incredible power boost from the Judgment Gauntlet but currently, Blu has that. He is commonly referred to as the "pinnacle strength of the Míxia Tribe." Appearance Excentriv has dark reddish-brown wild-like hair, he wears no shirt, German-kahjo pants, feet wraps and black dragon silk shoes. He also sports many markings all over his body. In addition to that, Excentriv bears a scar on his right eye. Personality Excentriv is best described as being eccentric. He can also be very cynical, sadistic, merciless, crazed, psychotic, determined and bloodlusted. He is generally a negative person and is commonly viewed as a villain by many. Despite this, he has a sense of justice (to an extent). Excentriv is also extremely arrogant when it comes to fighting, despite his high level of strength. Excentriv is incredibly strong, but occasionally loses due to his arrogance, like how he was defeated by Blu in their match-up in the semi-final rounds of the Harayakai Tournament. Despite all of this, Excentriv deep down does what's best and tries his best to avoid a conflict if necessary. He is also an extremely calm person but prefers to showcase and display his carnal and more rambunctious side to everyone but Maxim. Background Information Excentriv has a calm yet sadistic and an uncontrollable crazed nature, however, he holds an extreme amount of power. Excentriv takes advantage of this power and uses it to crush his adversaries. Excentriv is the younger brother to Maxim, yet their power difference is immense, Excentriv being the strongest. Excentriv is part of the Míxia tribe, a tribe created in the 6th century in modern day Spain. Many of the members of the tribe were wiped out by the earlier tribe, the famous warrior Sinio. After a gruesome war named the Famous Siege of the East, the Sinio and Míxia decided to have a treaty ratified. Excentriv's mother was killed by a member of the Sinio tribe during the war and he swears revenge. However, Excentriv is rather collected about this. His abilities include the ability to attack the enemy head on and deal an insane amount on the enemy. Not to mention his abilities in the way of the Masabaki are comparable to a highly ranked Míxia member. After his brother's death, Excentriv has developed a sense of hate and vengence towards the New Collaborative Government. Specifically, Karin. Also, since Maxim provided the money for Excentriv and himself, Excentriv has had to resort to living in the Collaborative Government's poverty shelter. Moreover, Excentriv desires more power and believes that the only way to get it is if he kills his uncle and steals his extremely powerful Judgement Gauntlet. During the fight against Blu, Excentriv took a critical hit from Blu's nightmare strike. However, when his hand appeared out of the rubble from the explosion he was only passed out from the brute force of the clash. Excentriv comes back in this saga stronger then ever and has a hate against Blu alike most other characters. When Excentriv first confronted Karin, he was placed under the common lock but it was easily broken by break lock. Excentriv with his new power quickly recovers from this due to his intense new level of power. Biography Abilities/Attacks ''Rank: C'' ''Abilities/Attacks:'' *'''Spite Wave: This attack is Excentriv's specialty. Excentriv uses the chi from the ground to create a massive wave. This wave then crushes the enemy in various areas, rendering them paralyzed. In addition, the chi then molds with their chi depleting their chi, to ensure death. Also, the depleted chi then is transfered to Excentriv, via the ground. Excentriv usually uses this after he attacks his enemy with hand-to-hand combat. Relative Chi Depletion: 70% *'Masabaki Tear': This is the special attack of the Míxia clan/tribe. This attack can only be developed and used by elite members of the tribe. Excentriv gathers chi into his arm and grabs the enemy. Using his chi, Excentriv can transfer the enemy's chi into him. Then, Excentriv can steal the chi molecules inside the enemy, allowing him to steal most of their abilities. Relative Chi Depletion: 35% and 5% per minute *'Masabaki Release': Excentriv releases the chi used to attack with masabaki tear and creates more chi using the air's molecules. Excentriv then gains an immense amount of strength and his speed is tripled. Relative Chi Depletion 0% but can only be used once a week TIME SKIP Rank: C Abilities/Attacks: *'Earth's Judgement:' Using his uncle's judgement gauntlet, Excentriv summons a massive spite wave, able to cover huge distances. This gigantic wave has the range and power to crush entire tribes, however, Excentriv may not use his gauntlet for a short period of time. Relative chi depletion: 70% *'Masabaki Domination:' The only ability that Excentriv has newly developed without his gauntlet, masabaki domination is basically a wider ranged masabaki tear. This enables Excentriv to steal the abilities of many people at once, while draining their chi. Yet, Excentriv must gather a certain amount of chi to perform this technique, leaving him suseptible to an attack. Relative chi depletion: 60% / Relative chi increase: 50% *'Earth's Collaboration:' Using his uncle's judgement gauntlet, Excentriv is able to protect himself by summoning a immense wall of earth, blocking any incoming attacks. Excentriv is also able to crush enemies with this ability and extend it. Relative chi depletion: 20% TIME SKIP Rank: C Abilities/Attacks: *'Giant Spite Wave:' A basic upgrade to the regular spite wave, however, this version allows minimal strain on Excentriv so that he can use it often. This attack replaced the original spite wave due to its overall effectiveness. Relative chi depletion: 20% *'Masabaki Rip:' A new version of Masabaki Tear where Excentriv powers the Masabaki Tear but not only does it copy an opponent's chi ability but it also rips their chi tendons apart, critically damaging them. Relative chi depletion: 45% *'Masabaki Seal:' Excentriv performs a few hands signs and then attacks his foe, utilizing the Masabaki Rip's ability to rip his opponent's chi tendons out, but also locking and sealing them within each other, causing the foe and unsurmountable amount of pain. Relative chi depletion: 15% List of Major Battles Trivia *Excentriv is the pinnacle strenth of the Míxia Tribe. So much so that he is regarded highly and is regularly compared to Míxia Tribe elites. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antihero Category:Míxia Tribe Category:Judgment Gauntlet Category:Karin's Chi Guardian Warriors